Recently, the demand for a flexible display device has been increased, and display devices have been progressively developed to have flexibility. Mainly developed so far as flexible display devices have been organic EL (electroluminescence) display devices, but recently, flexible liquid crystal display devices have also been progressively developed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-007699 discloses a liquid crystal display device including a thinned glass substrate or resin substrate as a support substrate.